Can't Fight This Feeling
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Birthday gift fic for StudioKawaii last year. It's California in 1880. Phoenix has his own law firm and has everything materially but feels a trifle lonely with the lack of a partner to share his life with. That's about to change but it will be a person that he doesn't expect. Victorian NaruMitsu, Historical, Alternate Universe
1. There's Something About Him

_Art thumbnail is a commission, NaruMitsu Wedding, that StudioKawaii did for me! Thanks! ^_^  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _A/N: I do not own Phoenix Wright or Miles Edgeworth; they belong to CAPCOM. Delphine Cameron, other incidental characters and the plot are mine. ^_^  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _  
_**  
 _It's California in 1880. Phoenix has his own law firm and has everything materially but feels a trifle lonely with the lack of a partner to share his life with. That's about to change but it will be a person that he doesn't expect..._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This is the birthday fic that I wrote for two very dear friends, StudioKawaii, for their birthday last year _! ^_^_ Happy Birthday, dears! ^_^

Prequel to _After All This Time_.

It's Phoenix, Miles and REO Speedwagon! *From my husband. I thought it was so cute I decided to include it. ^_^ * Set in the Victorian Era. ^_^

The title is the name of my favourite REO Speedwagon songs.  
 **  
Thanks** to my readers and all those who have favourited, reviewed, story alerted, favourite author or author alerted me. I appreciate it more than I can say!

 **Thank you** to my beta reader, Pearls1990, for her AWESOME beta reading! Much appreciated!

 **Special thanks** to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for all his help, support, advice, nagging (when necessary) and encouragement! I appreciate it more than I can say! Love you!

Rated Teen, Romance/Drama, male/male relationships, Phoenix x Edgeworth

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _June 21, 1880  
Law Offices Of Wright & CO.  
Los Angeles, California  
11 A.M._

It was a beautiful summer morning. I was in my office sitting at my desk and looking out the window to the beautiful scenery outside, wishing that I could finish up what was on my desk so I could go outside and enjoy the sunshine. It had been a dreary week before with a lot of rain and I, for one, was very happy to see the sun come out.

 _I wonder if I could get away for an early lunch today? The weather is so nice and-_

"Sir," a voice called out, breaking into my thoughts like a hammer. I jumped slightly as I flew up out of my chair, my heart pounding in my chest, whirling around to face the apologetic countenance of Neil Clark, my clerk.

"Don't DO that!" I managed to grate out through clenched teeth, my breath hissing like an enraged snake. I had often spoken to him about this sneaky way of his, explaining, on more than one occasion, why I would prefer it if he knocked first before entering any room, especially my office. Apparently, it hadn't really sunk in yet.

I sighed in irritation.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sir," Mr. Clark said apologetically, closing the door softly behind him, walking up to my desk with a thick sheaf of papers in his hand. "I didn't meant to disturb you."

I waved a lazy hand, counting to twenty four times in my head. "That's all right. It's my fault for wool-gathering." I forced a grin. "So, what can I do for you?" He opened his mouth to respond but then my eyes lit upon the papers he held. "Are those the papers I've been waiting for?"

"Yes, Sir," he replied as he handed them to me and I took them, flipping through them absentmindedly; when I looked up again a few moments later, I noticed him still standing there and waved him away. He took the hint, bowed stiffly and left, closing the door softly behind him.

I rolled my eyes at the closed door before I went back to leafing through the sheets of paper I held in my hand. While I had to admit that the man was efficient, his displays of passive-aggressiveness really bugged me since I had the feeling that he was being subtly dismissive for merely the amusement factor.

 _I really should fire him,_ I thought, my eyes quickly scanning the papers as they flew by one after the other, _but he really is efficient so maybe I'll keep him around a little while longer although we will have a talk about basic manners..._ I made a face. _Not to mention boundaries._

I sat there for awhile in silence before I sighed and turned back to the pile of papers that were spread over my desk. The rest of the morning flew by in typical fashion. At noon, I closed up the office, telling Mr. Clark where I would be in case someone needed me over my lunch break.

I walked down the street to _Rebecca's Tavern_ where I knew the proprietress, Kate Newson. Kate had the best roast beef sandwich around and it had become a standing joke between us over the three years that I had been coming here since I took over the former _Becker & Carson Law Offices_ on Carleton Street.

She had often teased me at the beginning of our association about my love for this particular repast although, to my mind, it was sensible; I was so often busy that I never really had time to sit down for a proper meal. It was portable and I could grab a quick meal on those hectic days when I really needed to.

She had said, on more than one occasion when I first started coming to her establishment that she would invite me over to her home in order to feed me a proper dinner and I hadn't missed the flirtatious look in her eyes when she said that. I moved to firmly, but gently, disabuse her of that particular notion and I hadn't taken her up on it since I knew it would have been unseemly for a single man to be in the home of a widow _without_ a proper chaperon.

I knew how people thought since I had taken more than one case in the past where wagging tongues and rumors had effectively ruined someone's reputation; having my own law firm to run, I couldn't afford the scandal that would arise if I did. Besides, as buxom and comely as she was, and as warm and wonderfully engaging, I wasn't interested in her. Or any other woman, for that matter.

I was, to use the terminology, a "Friend of Ganymede" in that I loved men; I'd had four secret relationships in the past three years which had eventually ended and, although my former lovers and I did associate on occasion at social events, they tended to avoid me whenever they could. I suppose that I really couldn't blame them for that. After all we had shared, however, it still stung and it seemed to me that they were more than content to relegate me to the dustbin of the past. It made me wonder exactly why they had even sought me out in the first place.

There were times that I thought perhaps my former lovers weren't certain of _which_ sex they were attracted to and wanted to work it out for themselves which, to be honest, I couldn't blame them for. How much heartache did I endure before I realized that the only people I would ever love, or want to be in a romantic relationship with, would be men? Since then, I had been very careful to keep my preferences a secret as it could very well mean either scandal or the ruination of my good name which would be detrimental to my own law practice and mean the end of it or imprisonment on sodomy charges.

All of the outcomes were bad and I was determined to keep my love for men a secret; it wasn't easy but I had done well so far although there were a couple of close calls last year when a marriage minded matron decided I would be a good catch for her _very_ marriageable daughter. I had managed, without any hurt feelings or rancor, to ease out of both of them gracefully keeping the mothers' pride intact and their daughter's feelings unbruised. My mother always said I had a silver tongue and I certainly put it to good use in these instances.

At any rate, I was feeling a trifle lonely today and even Kate noticed that I was a little down in the mouth.

"What's wrong, love?" she asked, her voice thick with concern. "You're not your usual jovial self and that usually means that either you're upset or working too hard on a case." She tilted her head a little to the right, her eyebrows furrowing, her violet eyes worried. "Are you all right?"

I smiled wanly.

"Just feeling a little down today, that's all, Katie," I replied, dabbing the corners of my mouth with my napkin and lying it on the empty plate. "I'll be all right. Promise."

Her eyes narrowed.

"I think its more than _that_ , Phoenix," she said tartly, swiping the bar quickly with a thick washcloth, her eyes glimmering dangerously, "and don't you dare lie to me." She glared at me and I quailed underneath that penetrating gaze. "I know you better than that and I can plainly see that you're upset but trying to hide it for God knows only what reason."

I swallowed hard, the lump in my throat so large that it threatened to choke me. I should have known better than to try and hide anything from her; she was a good, honest friend and only asked honesty of me in return. She knew me better than I knew myself, it seemed at times, and I should have known better than to try and hide something from her. It was dishonest and it wasn't kind if the dark look on her face was any indication.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Katie," I said quietly. "I wasn't trying to be deliberately sketchy and you're right: I AM feeling down today."

Her expression changed instantly from angry to concerned in the space of a heartbeat. She sat down quickly, covering my hand with her own, her eyes concerned.

"What's wrong, Feenie?" "Feenie" was my childhood nickname and she insisted that I call her "Katie" which was hers. Since we thought of each other more as siblings, I think it amused her to call me by my childhood nickname. I didn't mind, actually.

I took a deep breath. "I guess I'm just feeling..." I paused for a moment, trying to think of the right word. "...I guess lonely describes it best. My law practice is thriving; I'm making a good living and I love my job. I... just wish I had someone to share it with." I sighed as I raked my fingers through my hair. "It's been lonely going for the past few months since my last relationship ended and I'm tired of coming home to an empty house."

 _And an equally empty heart._

She squeezed my hand and sat in silence while I poured out my further frustrations: that my clerk was a royal pain and I wanted nothing more than to be rid of him but he was a good, hard worker and I couldn't see how firing him would be a boon to me even though I was tired of his constant interference. There was trouble brewing in a case where it wasn't clear to me who was in the right or who was in the wrong and I worried that I was helping the wrong party. Yet another case dealt with a mother who was frantically trying to keep her daughter from marrying the man she loved because she didn't believe that he was the 'proper consort' for her and there was another client who was embroiled in a property dispute with his daughter and son-in-law that was threatening to get out of hand and escalate into violence.

She listened sympathetically; I really didn't want advice but just a friendly ear to pour out my troubles. At the end of my litany she smiled, giving my hand a friendly squeeze before releasing it and sitting back in her chair.

"Don't worry, Phoenix," she said cheerfully. "I'm sure that you'll find an answer to all of these problems. You always do."

I smiled wanly. "I wish it would be sooner rather than later." I reached for my billfold. "How much do I owe you for lunch?"

She squeezed my hand once more before releasing it, waving it lazily in the air.

"It's on the house, " she replied with a smile and I couldn't repress the wide grin that started to spread over my face as I put my billfold away.

We sat in companionable silence for a few moments before I started to say something to her when we both heard the door to the establishment opening and, as one, we turned toward the sound and were surprised to see someone coming in through the door.

It was a tall, solidly built gentleman with dark grey hair, dressed impeccably in the finest black cut suit with a white silk cravat, black square toed boots and white kid gloves that looked to me to be made of the finest quality leather. He carried himself with immense dignity and, for some reason that I was hard pressed to explain, my breath caught in my throat, snapping my mouth shut when Katie nudged me with her foot.

He stopped and looked around, his piercing grey eyes landing squarely on me and I gulped, my face feeling very hot. I knew that I was blushing but I couldn't help it; all I could see for many long moments was those piercing grey eyes that seemed to fill my entire world and I had to remind myself to breathe.

What was it about this man that rendered me speechless with just a look?

 _Not such a simple look,_ I thought to myself my hand beginning to shake when I saw him making his way over to where both Katie and I were located, staring in stupefied amazement at him, _but one with purpose..._ I could see his piercing grey eyes zero in on me as he locked gazes with me and held. I had to remind myself once again to breathe. _He's so beautiful … I wonder what he's doing here? He certainly seems familiar to me but I just can't place where I've seen him before._

My brow furrowed slightly as he stopped beside my chair, a smile on his face.

"Mr. Wright?" he asked, his baritone voice mellow but with an undercurrent of steel. "Mr. Phoenix Wright?"

 _Breathe, Wright. Breathe!_

"Yes," I replied, clearing my throat a few times so that I didn't sound like a distressed parakeet. "I am Phoenix Wright." I looked hard at him. "You have me at a disadvantage, Sir. Might I ask who you are?"

The corners of his mouth twitched in amusement. I swallowed hard, wondering how on earth this man could have such an effect on me when I didn't even know, at this point, who he was. I could see Kate trying hard not to laugh out of the corner of my eye and I couldn't help feeling a little nettled.

"My name," he said smoothly, "is Miles Edgeworth. _Prosecutor_ Miles Edgeworth."

My mouth dropped open in real surprise. _This_ man was Prosecutor Edgeworth, the so called _Demon Prosecutor_? _This_ man, who was having such an effect on me, was Prosecutor Edgeworth? I stared at him in gape mouthed surprise as my thoughts whirled in a maelstrom. I had heard plenty about Prosecutor Edgeworth and not all of it good; in fact, most of it wasn't and, as I stood there staring at him, I couldn't help but wonder which rumors were true and which weren't.

He seemed amused at my reaction.

"I see that my reputation precedes me." I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not since his voice was so well controlled, keeping out the slightest trace of emotion. I had to admit that I was impressed.

"I-" I had to stop and take a deep breath, swallowing before I tried again, clearing my throat. "My apologies, Prosecutor Edgeworth. I didn't recognize you at first."

He inclined his head slightly, his gaze never wavering as he got straight to the point. "I'm set to prosecute a case next month and I see that you are to be the defending counsel."

I nodded, wondering where he was going with this. It wasn't a secret that my client, a man of some prominence in California, had specifically asked for me to defend him in his upcoming trial. I had agreed, all the while wondering why he had asked me when there were better, and more experienced, lawyers available who were all but salivating to take his case along with the fat fee it promised.

I wondered if _that_ was the reason that he had asked for me, knowing that I would give my all for my clients. It was quite a compliment for a rookie attorney although I wondered if I hadn't gotten in over my head with this case; today had been a particularly bad day which was why I had come here to Katie's establishment, knowing that she would provide me with a sympathetic ear along with a wonderful sandwich.

I heard him cough impatiently and my wandering thoughts were yanked back firmly into the present and I looked up to see him glaring at me through narrowed eyes. This was a man who wasn't known for his patience and evidently it was clear that he had said something that he had expected a response to.

I flushed with embarrassment, trying to get my rattled thoughts back into some kind of coherent order. For some reason I couldn't explain, I wanted to make a good impression on Prosecutor Edgeworth and I wondered why that particular thought was at the forefront of my mind.

It was rather odd, to say the least, that I wanted this man, who was set to go up against me in court, to think well of me and not think that I was some sort of gape mouthed idiot. I was also hard pressed to explain _why_ my heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I was surprised that neither Katie nor Prosecutor Edgeworth heard it.

"I... am," I said lamely, shaking my head while those steel eyes never once left me. I took a deep breath. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit, which, I must admit, has caught me rather flatfooted." My eyebrow rose slightly, my blue eyes sparking when they met his and promptly made my insides melt. "What does the prosecutor want with me?"

"I wanted to size up my... competition, as it were, since I have heard much about you, Mr. Wright." He smiled, a genuine smile that left me dazzled by its intensity. "You're making quite a name for yourself in the legal world and I wanted to pay you a visit to see what I was up against."

My eyebrow raised slightly. That sounded like a very lame excuse to me-and judging by the look on her face, Kate didn't believe it, either-but I let it go. I was genuinely curious to see what he really wanted and he seemed to be using the trial next month as a convenient excuse to call on me. Perhaps he'd make his intentions crystal clear at some point and I just had to wait until he decided to reveal himself and what he was really after.

"I find _that_ difficult to believe, Prosecutor Edgeworth," I replied drily, waving my hand in the air and I couldn't repress an iota of satisfaction when I saw his eyes narrow into little slits and the corners of his mouth turn down. "To the best of my knowledge, one does not seek the counsel of the opposing party simply to make small talk or to find out, as you have so succinctly expressed, what you are up against." For some reason that I couldn't explain, I wanted to let him know that I wasn't a pushover and, despite what he'd seen, that I was no shrinking violet, either.

Where was all this coming from? I really didn't know. I was puzzled since I couldn't imagine why this seemed to be of vital importance to me but reasoned that, since he hadn't exactly been forthcoming about why he had come to see me or even how he knew where I was, he deserved a little of his own back.

I also sensed that he wouldn't respect someone he could easily push around so it was imperative that I operate from the same footing as he; even though I could see he was clearly annoyed, I could also see that he was impressed and those hooded grey eyes were looking at me with approval.

He and I seemed to be the only people in the room as our eyes locked again and held. I could easily have lost myself in those depthless grey eyes and I struggled to try and keep from being drawn in but it seemed to me to be a losing battle and one that I wasn't in the least sorry to be losing...

I started when I heard Kate cough politely, my face flushing as she did so and even Prosecutor Edgeworth seemed to jump a little at the sudden intrusion into our private moment. Apparently I _hadn't_ been the _only_ one who'd been drawn in...

"Begging your pardon, gentlemen," she said mildly, sweeping her hand in a wide arc in front of her, "but I have customers coming in." I looked up, startled, in the direction her hand was pointing to see that there were indeed people starting to come in through the door. "Is there anything you require, Prosecutor Edgeworth?"

He coughed. "No, thank you, Mrs. Newson, though I do appreciate your kind offer." His eyes flickered over to me briefly and then back to her once more, an action that she was quick to pick up as he must have known she would, a half smile on his face. Kate was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for with a quick wit and a keen intelligence who was quick to pick up on things. "I have done what I came here to do and will now take my leave."

He started to turn away and then paused a moment, reaching into his breast pocket and taking out a magenta colored card with his name and address in elegant gold script, placing it on the table in front of me while I stared at him in fascinated amazement. "Come and see me at my office after the trial is over when you can conveniently get away."

I stared at him as my trembling fingers reached out to take the card that lay on the table in front of me, watching him as he bowed slightly to Kate and then turned and left, the other patrons in the tavern looking at him in amazement as he passed by, murmuring amongst themselves as he walked out the door.

I sat in silence for many moments before she spoke, her voice colored with amusement.

"Well, _that_ was certainly interesting, I must say."

I didn't answer her, my thoughts whirling over one another as to the reason why the prosecutor of the case I was defending would pay me a call.

 _Why did he come here? Why did he want to see me?_ I bit my lip, thinking hard, my brow furrowed. _How did he know where I go to for lunch? Why did he seek me out? Why...?_

"Hey!" I felt someone give me a sharp blow on my shoulder and I squawked in outraged surprise to see Katie standing there grinning at me like a fiend.

I glared at her while I rubbed my sore shoulder, wincing as I did so.

"What was _that_ for?!"

She looked unrepentant though I could tell that she was bemused.

"You've gone and done it, Phoenix," she began solemnly, leaning down until her eyes were level with my face. I sat back a little to get out from underneath that penetrating gaze.

"Done... _what_?" I asked somewhat tersely, wondering where she was going with this. She was a matronly thirty-five but sometimes acted like she was a teenager in the throes of adolescence.

She smiled. "You've stolen someone's heart." She reached out and chucked me underneath the chin with her fingertips, a mischievous grin on her face. "Looks like the good prosecutor was quite taken with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny, Katie," I growled sourly, my mouth twisting as I picked up Prosecutor Edgeworth's card and tucked it into my breast pocket before I stood up, inclining my head in her direction.

"I wasn't being sarcastic, Phoenix," she said quickly, grabbing on to my arm and temporarily halting my departure. Even though the tavern was filling up with hungry customers, she didn't move which did surprise me. I looked into her face and noticed that she was looking at me very seriously, all traces of mischievous ribbing had all but disappeared. "I meant what I said."

I stared at her for a few moments trying to see if she was only pulling my leg. For the second time that afternoon, I was shocked into speechless wonderment and she hurriedly pressed her advantage.

"He really was, Phoenix; I saw the look on his face. While it is true that he _was_ impressed by what he saw, that _wasn't_ the _only_ thing."

"And what might that have been?" I asked quietly, wishing that my racing heart would still.

"He was taken with you, Phoenix, and I mean that sincerely." She blushed. "I could see it in his eyes and in his body language; it was so obvious for anyone who was paying attention..."

"Are you serious?" I couldn't keep the skepticism out of my voice.

She frowned and sighed.

"I am." She looked me right in the eye. "Believe me when I say that Prosecutor Edgeworth is quite taken with you." Her brow furrowed, her tone of voice proving that she was annoyed. "I _wouldn't_ lie to you, Feenie, and _you_ know it. Have I not been anything but honest since I've known you?"

She had me there. She'd always had been right from the very beginning and I certainly couldn't argue the point. I looked at her again, really looked at her and I could see, to my astonishment, that she truly _was_ serious and _that_ gave me pause.

 _Maybe she does see something I don't. Come to think of it, the excuse he gave was pretty weak as far as that went._

"He really _is_ attracted to you, Phoenix," she went on. "I was married for over twenty years to a man who adored me and I could see the same kind of emotion on Prosecutor Edgeworth's face, as well."

"Really? I didn't-"

" _You_ didn't know what to look for," she interrupted impatiently, her mouth twisting sourly, "but _I_ did and I tell you I saw the very same emotion on his face that was on my late husband's whenever he looked at me."

I was silent, not sure of what to say.

"Believe me when I say that he is attracted to you; you couldn't mistake that emotion." She smiled at me as she released my arm and stepped back. "He tried to hide it but I could see it plainly." She giggled a little. "You've stolen his heart, Phoenix..." She tilted her head a little to the right, looking at me thoughtfully. "It seems as if _he's_ stolen _your_ heart, too..."

I blushed; I couldn't help it. I was embarrassed that my feelings had been laid bare for all to see but Katie just smiled, told me not to worry about it and to have a good day before she went over to the table full of customers who had arrived earlier, greeting them heartily.

I stood there for awhile looking like a stunned sheep before I slowly turned and walked out the door, my mind whirling with possibilities.

Was she truly right when she said that Prosecutor Edgeworth was attracted to me? She had been very happily married herself for over twenty years and she would know the signs that would signal romantic interest in someone much better than I would.

I mulled over this as I walked back to my law office and thought about it for the rest of the work day and after I went home that evening. I couldn't seriously think that such a handsome man would truly be interested in me but yet my mind kept coming back to Kate's earnest words; she didn't lie and I couldn't dismiss her assertions out of hand because she had always been honest and upfront with me even before we had become friends.

It was on my mind when I went to bed that evening and I couldn't help but wonder if Kate really was right about Prosecutor Edgeworth's attraction to me... and _my_ apparent attraction to _him_.

I really wasn't sure _what_ to think of that but, before I could really take the time to think about it, sleep claimed me and I fell into a deep sleep, visions of Prosecutor Edgeworth filling my dreams...


	2. Blindman's Bluff

_Five months later..._

 _November 21, 1880_  
 _Le Chateau Briande_  
 _7 P.M._

I was sitting at a corner booth in _The Chateau Briande_ restaurant with my client, Mr. Claresholme, and his family who were taking me to dinner in order to thank me for all my work on his behalf. He'd been declared innocent after a hard fought battle and I was still stunned that I had managed to pull it off.

Prosecutor Edgeworth had been at his absolute best and it had been very difficult to poke holes in the prosecution's case but I did manage to do so and presented compelling evidence that proved, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that my client was indeed innocent and that a jealous business rival had been the one to commit the crime.

After the trial was over, Prosecutor Edgeworth had held back while my client and well wishers of all sorts crowded around us, congratulating me for a job well done. My client had paid me my fee, and more, inviting me to come to dinner with he and his family. I had accepted but had been unable to do so until this evening since I had been busy for the past two months with clients nearly breaking down my doors to have me defend them after the success of the Claresholme case.

Through the crowd, I felt like someone was watching me and turned slightly to see the piercing grey eyes of the Prosecutor lighting on me. He didn't look angry which surprised me; I'd thought that he would have been furious with his loss but I couldn't really fathom the enigmatic expression on his face nor could I explain that fluttery feeling in my stomach while we stared at each other.

I stood there for some time in silence, looking at him before I was interrupted by a reporter who wanted an exclusive interview with the "hottest new attorney on the circuit, Phoenix Wright". I gave him his interview, which took some time to complete since he wanted to know everything that had transpired during the trial and, when it was at last over and he had left, I turned to look in the direction where I had seen Prosecutor Edgeworth standing previously only to see an empty space.

A keen sense of disappointment filled me and that shocked me. Why would I have cared so much that the prosecutor wasn't there? Surely he wouldn't have wanted to stay around to have congratulations to his rival thrown in his face or pointed questions that didn't deserve answers so why was I so surprised, and disappointed, that he hadn't?

I wasn't sure _what_ to make of this although Kate was having a field day teasing me about being a "heart breaker" much to my chagrin. My heart beat faster whenever I thought of him and he'd been invading my thoughts more and more as of late and this troubled me. I wasn't sure if what I had heard about him was even remotely true-I never believed half of what I had heard about anyone, deciding to find out for myself if the rumors were true before I made any conclusions-but it gave me pause, just the same.

I hated dishonesty in any way, shape or form and I couldn't anchor my future, or even my name, to a dishonest man. Rumors of intimidation, witness tampering and planted and forged evidence were the least of the sins that they laid at Prosecutor Edgeworth's door. The worst were that he had willingly, and deliberately, committed murder more than once and had gotten rid of the bodies in an abandoned mine shaft somewhere in the desert.

I found these last the most difficult to believe. From my limited interactions with him in court, he had always seemed to be committed to finding the truth and never once overstepped the line whenever he prosecuted a case. I had heard that he may have skated on the razor's edge of illegal but, to my knowledge, at least, hadn't yet crossed it. I wasn't certain where these rumors had started but they did have an effect to a certain degree in him being feared and shunned although never openly or outwardly.

I had the feeling that his was a lonely existence and my heart went out to him; being homosexual as I was, I knew, and had experienced, rejection because I loved men and I assumed that the same must have been true for him, too.

Mr. Claresholme was retelling a story of his youth that I had already heard more than once already and I let my mind wander as I sat back, sipping my glass of wine. My eyes scanned the diners that sat around us and I imagined the conversations that they must be having before my thoughts once again went to Prosecutor Edgeworth, that beautiful face and those intense grey eyes filling my mind's eye and crowding out every other consideration and thought.

My eyes narrowed. I wasn't sure where that had come from but I now knew that Kate was right and had been all along: I _was_ in love with Prosecutor Edgeworth. I hadn't seen him since the end of the trial five months earlier and I yearned for his presence. I would have been happy at this point to have even caught a glimpse of him even if it was from afar.

I sighed as my head swiveled to the left... and I froze, my eyes widening. There, across the room in the company of a young man, was Prosecutor Edgeworth. I found I couldn't move nor turn my head and his eyes immediately locked onto mine and held. His mouth quirked at the corners and I couldn't fathom if he was happy or not to see me; _he_ looked as surprised to see _me_ as _I_ did _him_.

My mouth went dry as we looked at each other, my heart hammering in my chest and I found that I couldn't look away, no matter how much I might have wanted to.

 _Why...can't I look away? What is about this man that attracts me so strongly to him?_ I bit my lip. _Is Katie right when she keeps insisting that he's taken with me? I own that she's right about my attraction to him but how does he feel about it all? I know he's like me, a friend of Ganymede, but who is the young man with him?_

I couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy pierce me at the thought. What was happening to me? Why was I feeling this way and what was this plethora of emotions that were racing through me? Part of me wanted to march over there and demand to know who this young man was but the more rational part of me cautioned against making a scene.

It was puzzling, to say the least, and I couldn't understand where all this rancor toward the young man was coming from. He had every right to go out with whomever he wished; he wasn't in an exclusive relationship with me so he was free to pay court to whomever he pleased.

 _Why am I thinking this way? What is it about him that has me all twisted up in knots with all of these conflicting feelings?_ It troubled me because I'd never been a jealous person before but now it seemed that I looked at complete strangers as rivals, especially complete _male_ strangers.

It bothered me that such a thing could have possibly made me feel like a jealous lover. We'd made no promises to each other, not even one to see each other on more than a professional basis. Indeed, the subject had never even come up. I hadn't seen him since the end of the trial five months ago until this evening so why was I in the midst of jealous throes when I had no right, or reason, to be?

"Mr. Wright?" I heard a concerned voice ask and my head snapped round to see Mr. Claresholme looking anxiously at me.

"Yes?" I shook my head to clear and looked if I could see Prosecutor Edgeworth again but he and his guests had vanished somewhere within the restaurant. Once again I was disappointed and marveled at the oddness of the feeling.

"Are you all right? You've been staring into space for the past fifteen minutes so I wondered if there was anything amiss."

I smiled faintly. "No; I'm just tired, that's all. Its been an emotionally draining trial and I'm really glad its over."

My client nodded in complete understanding and began his tale again while my thoughts drifted once more to the good prosecutor who seemed determined to interfere in my life even when he wasn't physically present. I felt a little nettled about that since I doubted that _I_ had the same presence in _his_ mind that _he_ had in _mine_.

 _That_ brought me up short. My head jerked up and my eyes widened as the thought marched across my mind. Where on earth had that come from?!

As I sat there amongst the other guests, sitting in stupefied silence, that fact crashed loud and clear though my mind. It really _did_ bother me to think that I _wasn't_ the uppermost thought in Prosecutor Edgeworth's mind and I really couldn't understand why it bothered me so much. What was it that I couldn't unravel? What was the missing piece of the puzzle?

 _And why am I so dense that I can't figure it out?! Some great lawyer I am!_

It was getting late and I was tired and frustrated. Much to my consternation, I hadn't been paying much attention to what was going on around me and the restaurant was half as full as it had been when I had come in.

Mr. Claresholme and his family thanked me for my help and asked if I would need a carriage ride home; I shook my head but thanked them for their generous offer, wishing them a good evening and watching them as they left the restaurant, disappearing into the evening. My meal had been fully paid for so I decided to enjoy a glass of wine or two before heading home.

My thoughts were black as I sat there for the next hour, nursing my chardonnay. I was put out to think that I didn't matter to Prosecutor Edgeworth-I thought it was damnably rude that he had wormed his way into my consciousness and had firmly fixed himself there-and then my better sense took over and I felt bad for even thinking it.

It was a ceaseless back and forth battle and I was weary and heart sore. I just didn't understand what it was that I was missing and it bothered me that I was still in the dark about the whole affair. I practically gulped down the glass and signaled to the waiter who promptly appeared at my elbow and refilled my glass. I thanked him and took a big gulp while I tried to sort out my _very_ raw, and confused, feelings.

I nearly jumped a foot when I felt someone gently tap me on the shoulder, squawking indignantly as I was forcefully brought back to reality. It was then I realized that the restaurant was empty save for myself which only depressed my spirits even further when I looked up to see the maître d' standing at my elbow.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, Sir," he said loftily, looking down his nose, "but I was asked to give you this message."

I frowned, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "A message? For me? Who is it from?"

"I do not know, Sir. I was asked to give this to you by a certain gentlemen and he did not give his name." He took a small cream colored envelope from his breast pocket and handed it to me. I took it with shaking fingers.

I thanked him and, once he had left, opened the envelope which was pretty difficult to do since my fingers were trembling so badly. I wasn't exactly sure why this was so but it seemed to me that my body had a mind of its own lately.

I hurriedly opened the ivory colored parchment paper and saw these words written in an elegant hand:

 _ **Come to the coat room at your earliest convenience. I await you there.**_

It was unsigned.

This was definitely unusual. I sat there in stupefied surprise, a poleaxed expression on my face. Who could this message possibly be from and how on earth did this person know I was here?

I sat there in silence for many minutes, going over every possibility in my mind as to who might have sent this rather cryptic message, my eyes narrowing. I knew that there was a chance that an enemy of mine sent this to me in order to trap me-I'd seen it done to others who's tastes also ran to men-and have me arrested on sodomy charges which would, in one fell swoop, end both my career as a lawyer and ruin my name.

However, the more that I looked at the words written on the paper, the less likely it seemed that it would have been an enemy who had sent this. For some reason I couldn't really explain, it had a _different_ feel to it and, despite my continuing hesitation, I felt compelled to go to the coat room and find out both _who_ sent this and _why_.

I finished my glass of wine and stood up to see the maître d' again waiting for me at my elbow. My eyebrow raised slightly but I made no other comment as he escorted me to the coat room, closing the door and leaving me alone.

I had a slight flush to my cheeks because of the wine and was feeling a bit giddy as I looked around me at the wall of coats that seemed to surround me on all sides. I reached out and ran my fingertips over the fine quality materials, an odd distorted sense of being beyond time invading my perception. It certainly was a very odd feeling, to say the least, and the sense of unreality was starting to play havoc with my senses.

I heard a slight rustle off to my left and I slowly turned my head to look in that direction, my eyes narrowing.

"Who's... who's there?" I asked, my tongue feeling like it was made of lead and I teetered on unsteady feet, my hands held out sideways in order to try and steady myself.

Silence. The only sound I could hear in the room was the frenetic beating of my own heart; fear started to invade my being and I couldn't control the shaking that I could feel start in my legs and that was slowly working its way up into my arms and fingers. My eyesight had gone fuzzy and I had the terrifying feeling that someone had drugged my wine deliberately and was waiting to accost me in the coat room. Like a fool, I'd fallen for it and walked right into their trap!

I heard another rustling sound come from somewhere to my right and I whirled about which seemed agonizingly slow only to be confronted by empty air. Twice again this happened, each time coming from different directions and I was becoming thoroughly confused in this enclosed space.

"Who's there?" I demanded, reeling a little to the left and coming into contact with a rack of coats that I nearly knocked over, cursing softly while I tried to keep it upright. "I know you're there, I can hear you! _Show yourself_!"

I was breathing hard by the end of it and trembling noticeably. I put a shaking hand up to my forehead, pressing it hard against it. It was ice cold and I cursed myself again for falling into this trap. What had I been thinking?!

A sound from behind me made me tense and, before I had a chance to react, I could feel something soft and smooth slide across my eyes and the world suddenly went black.

I sucked in my breath sharply, lifting my hands to my face which again, to my befuddled senses, seemed agonizingly slow. My heart had nearly stopped when I'd felt the cool silk slide across my eyes and blocked out the world. I tensed again this time to fight until I heard a soft voice whisper in my ear, _"It's all right, Mr. Wright. I'm not here to hurt you..."_

 _That voice..._ It sounded so familiar but I couldn't quite place it although my heart beat so hard in my chest I thought it would burst. _I_ know _that voice! Where have I heard it before?_

I froze, my breath coming in rapid pants, my chest heaving.

 _"I know that you're seeking something,"_ the voice went on and I could feel the soft touch of buttery soft leather gloves against the back of my hand, _"and I'm here to help you find it."_

I held my breath, swallowing hard.

 _"I know that you are a friend of Ganymede, like me, and I also know that you're looking for someone."_ A pause. _"Is this true?"_

 _What...?_

 _"Is this true, Mr. Wright?"_

"How...how did you...know?" I asked haltingly.

The voice laughed.

 _"I could plainly see it as could anyone else who knew what to look for."_ The voice didn't sound threatening which was a wonder and I was becoming thoroughly confused over the way this strange conversation was going. _"I'll ask you again, Mr. Wright: are you like me?"_

"Yes," I whispered back since I couldn't make my voice go any higher than that.

 _"Who is it that you seek?"_

"I..." I began to say but stopped. How could I tell this stranger that it was Prosecutor Edgeworth whom I wanted? I could no longer fight this feeling anymore than I could ignore it. I wanted Prosecutor Edgeworth so badly that I ached. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, I couldn't any longer; my heart wouldn't let me.

 _"Yes?"_ The voice sounded like silk as it seemed to flow around me, the gloves touching every inch of bare skin that was visible. _"Tell me, Mr. Wright..."_

"I... _can't_..." I swallowed hard, my senses reeling.

 _"Why not?"_ The voice was persistent. _"It's only you and I here; no one else will know..."_

"Because I..." I stopped again, cursing myself inwardly, shivering as I felt the gloves pass over my cheek and I moaned softly.

 _"Tell me."_ The voice purred in my ear, the gloves tenderly caressing my bare skin. _"Tell all, Mr. Wright, and I promise you that all of your trials will be over."_ I could feel breath on my cheek and I realized that whoever it was in here with me was standing right beside me.

"I...I..." My throat was so tight it hurt and I was having a very difficult time speaking. I didn't know who this stranger was but he-I was certain it was a male since the voice was at a lower octave than a female's might be-knew enough about me to make me very concerned about what he might do with the information if I told him.

Yet, did he not say _I know that you're a friend of Ganymede, like me?_ This meant that, no matter who this man was, he had the same taste in partners that I did. Still it was a little disconcerting that this stranger should know so much about me while I knew next to nothing about him. I was beginning to calm though and I had to admit that the soft caresses that those gloves were making on my skin were going a long way to comfort me.

 _It's like he knew that all along..._ This was decidedly strange but I couldn't ignore the feelings that were racing through me like a careening carriage. _Perhaps this is to only make me admit what, and who, it is that I really want. He's not threatening me; if he were, it wouldn't only be me and him here and I'm sure that he would have had an associate hiding somewhere close. Besides, he's like me and what would be gained if he were exposed along with me?_

The air was filled with tension; it felt like the world was holding its collective breath and that everything depended on the answer I was to give the stranger who stood silently beside me. I knew he was still there by the faint puffs of breath I could feel drifting across my skin.

 _It all depends on me...doesn't it?_

A soft chuckle confirmed my suspicions.

"I..." I began again, stopping for a moment and swallowing hard, feathering my tongue over lips that had suddenly gone dry.

 _"Yes, Mr. Wright?"_ The voice sounded like it was further away than it had been previously.

"I...I ... _want_... Prosecutor Edgeworth."

There was silence for a long moment that seemed to drag on too agonizingly long for my comfort; my heart was beating so loudly I was surprised that he didn't hear it. I could feel my hands starting to curl into fists and I had to make a concentrated effort to stop them from doing so.

I knew that my mysterious companion was still here with me since I could once again hear his breathing and feel it on my skin. That meant that he was _very_ close.

 _"Are you certain, Mr. Wright?"_ The voice sounded teasing yet beneath there lurked equal amounts of trepidation and hope. _"Is this truly whom you seek?"_

"Yes." I could feel my heart swell as I said this. There was no doubt in my mind that this was the absolute truth. "I can't fight this feeling anymore." I took a deep breath and plunged on, saying out loud what I had been feeling, and wanting, for months in a rush of emotion that made me dizzy. "I want him in my life, I want him for my lover."

Another soft chuckle and then I could feel the blindfold being untied and slipped off of my eyes; when I could see again, Prosecutor Edgeworth's twinkling grey eyes looked bemused at me as he leaned in, cupping my face in his hands and said, "It's about time, Phoenix" before he kissed me softly, his lips curving into a smile under mine.

To hear him say my name thrilled me beyond anything I had ever experienced and the feelings that raced through me at the speed of light were incredible. His sweet mouth moved against mine and I couldn't help a soft moan escape my lips as I melted into his embrace.

I could feel his mouth opening and his tongue demanding entrance and, with a muffled moan, I obeyed instantly as it slid into my mouth. He deepened the kiss, his hands sliding down my face to my shoulders and then down my arms before they curled around my waist as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. I only hesitated a moment before I did the same.

Time seemed to stand still as we kissed, our mouths moving sweetly against each others'. It seemed as though we had been lovers for years and I was amazed at how easy I found it to follow his lead. I was content to follow wherever it was that he decided to take me.

Soon, too soon it seemed, he stepped back, his eyes looking deeply into mine while I struggled to catch my breath. I could feel his fingers gently kneading my back and his quick heartbeat. He smiled tenderly at me as he leaned in again, planting a soft kiss on my cheek, lying his head on my shoulder.

"How long...?" I asked breathlessly, my arms tightening around him.

"From that day when I saw you in Mrs. Newson's tavern," he replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't certain about how you felt at the time. As I'm sure you understand, I can't afford to let it get out that I prefer men else everything I've worked for, my career, my law office, my good name and reputation, would be put in jeopardy."

I could understand that since I knew the risks that were entailed for men like us who preferred their own sex. I nodded, sensing that he had more to say.

"I tried to ignore what I was feeling for some time after the trial ended but it didn't go away," he continued, his voice soft, "on the contrary, it only became stronger as time passed. As I said, I didn't know how you felt so I decided to give you some space in order to help us both figure out what we were feeling and if it were truly real."

I felt his arms tighten around me. "I've missed you terribly these past five months. Many a time I wanted to reach out to you but I had to restrain myself from doing so. Uncertainty about your feelings kept me back; I didn't want you to feel pressured so I stayed in the background and bided my time until you were able to work out how you felt on your own."

 _So, all this time when I felt that he didn't care and worked myself up into a jealous rage, he was thinking of me all along. He was just giving me some space to work out how I felt..._ I felt ashamed over all the bad thoughts I'd had in his direction for the past while since I now knew that they had been unjust.

"Why now?"

I could feel his lips curve into a smile. "When I saw you looking at me from across the room where you were having dinner with Mr. Claresholme and his family. There was _something_ in your gaze that gave me pause and I found that I couldn't tear myself away from you, that I was more than content to look into your beautiful blue eyes. _That's_ when I knew how I felt and how you felt; I could see it in your eyes." He took in a shaky breath, his head lifting and turning to the right, his lips grazing the outer shell of my ear and I shivered in excitement at his close proximity. " _That_ is why I arranged for you to come in here: so we could have a chance to talk privately and I could find out if what I saw was really the truth."

I chuckled ruefully. "I almost didn't; I wasn't sure if it were an enemy trying to entrap me." I blushed. "I'm very glad I did."

"So am I."

We stood together for many wonderful moments before he stepped back, a wide smile on his face. I was dazzled by that beautiful smile that seemed to light up his entire face. My breath caught when I saw the look in his eyes of the promise and beginning of a new relationship between us and the gift of budding love that we were to give to each other.

He smiled at me as he leaned in to kiss me one more time and then held out his hand. I took it in mine.

It was the happiest time of my life bar none.

He squeezed my hand and we walked out of the restaurant into the frosty November night, the stars shining brightly in the velvet black sky.


	3. Our New Life Together

_October 15, 1885  
Edgeworth & Wright Law Offices  
110 Macklin Street, Los Angeles, California  
11 A.M._

I finished hanging up the shingle on the outside of the home that Miles and I shared together, stepping down from the ladder and looking at my work with satisfaction while I stood on the cobblestone sidewalk that led to the three story house brick house on the corner.

Miles had resigned from his position of the county Prosecutor in early 1884, shortly after we began courting, in order to devote his time to a new practice that we went into jointly later that September. I still retained my position as defense counsel although I was more often than not partnered with Miles investigating cases of all kinds that we took for clients.

Mr. Clark had moved on since Miles had arranged for him to take another job at a firm in Cloverdale once we had made our intention known that we were going into partnership together. From all reports, he was very happy and thriving in his new workplace for which I was grateful. I couldn't help but wonder from time to time if he had managed to curb those habits of his that had so annoyed me but pushed that into the further recesses in my mind. He was happy working at his new place and that was all that mattered.

I looked up at the sign, a wide smile spreading over my face. Mr. Larson had done himself well, making this beautiful sign for us to announce our new partnership. He'd insisted on it; even though we had tried to pay him for his work, he steadfastly refused to take our money saying that we had already paid in full by our defense of his nephew who had been accused of a crime that he hadn't committed.

He'd been declared innocent thanks to our uncovering of the real facts of the case that had very nearly cost our housekeeper her life when three of the men responsible for the crime had come to our home. Needless to say, she promptly gave us her notice and, while we were sad to see her go, neither of us could really blame her for leaving after what had happened.

Miles came out on to the porch, his hand resting lightly on the railing as he looked over to where I stood, a sweet smile spreading over his face. I turned to look at him, smiling in return.

"How does it look?" I asked, squinting up at it to make sure that it was straight.

"It looks wonderful, Phoenix," he replied, coming down the steps and walking over to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. "You did an excellent job putting it up."

"Thanks." I snuggled closer to him, sighing happily. I could feel his head slowly come to rest against mine and we stood in companionable silence this way for some time before Miles regretfully moved away but not before I had managed to steal a kiss from him. He chuckled at my cheeky expression and leaned in, kissing me again, his mouth moving sweetly against mine.

"Wonderful," I murmured softly as his lips gently touched mine in the softest of butterfly kisses. I took his hand and squeezed it lovingly.

He smiled at me once again as he looked down the street. He took out his pocket watch and noted the time before he closed it and returned it to his breast pocket of his black suit.

My eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing, Miles?"

"I'm waiting for someone who should be arriving at any moment."

"Oh? Who might that be?" My voice echoed my puzzlement. As far as I knew, we had no clients scheduled to come to our office today.

"The woman who answered our advertisement for a housekeeper last week. She's coming by this morning for an interview."

"That's right." I blushed. "I'd completely forgotten that she was coming by today what with the three cases we've been investigating for the past month or so."

Miles chuckled softly but made no comment and we stood there in silence for a few moments more before his face brightened. "Ah! There she comes now."

I turned my head slightly to see an older woman of about sixty or so coming toward us, walking briskly. As she came closer, we could see that she had a round, pleasant face with sparkling blue eyes behind her round glasses and salt and pepper hair escaping from a tidy bun that was gathered at the nape of her neck. She was dressed plainly in a black dress with white lace at the throat but carried herself with dignity and she held out her hand when she arrived, taking each of our hands in turn and shaking them heartily.

"Wonderful! May I ask your name, Mrs. -?" I paused a moment, my brow furrowing. "I didn't catch your name."

She smiled gently. "Cameron. Delphine Cameron." She curtsied, a twinkle in her eye. "At your service, Sir." I couldn't help but smile at her impishness and neither, it seemed, could Miles.

The interview lasted all of two minutes and, at its conclusion, we'd happily hired her. Her references were solid and she was a pleasant person with a winning smile, as well. She would definitely be a boon to all those who came through our door.

We asked her how long it would take her to move her things into our home since the position was live-in and she said it wouldn't take long, perhaps a day or two at the most. She was a widow of many years with nine children scattered about the country at large and she was more than happy to take the position.

"Welcome to our home, Mrs. Cameron. We hope you'll be happy with us."

"Oh, I'm sure that I will be, Sir," she replied, her eyes twinkling as she made her way down the walk and up the steps. "It will be like having my children home again."

I chuckled while Miles looked bewildered as she disappeared into the house. I leaned over and kissed him again before I turned and started walking toward the house and, after a few moments, Miles shook his head and hurried after me. Little did we know then just how much a part of our lives that Mrs. Delphine Cameron would come to be.

All that was in the future and for now I took a deep breath, inhaling deeply the crisp air with relish. All was right with the world.

 **.:FIN:.**

 _My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_  
I've been running around in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you...  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find...

...I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for...  
And if I have to crawl across the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore...

+ **REO Speedwagon** - _Can't Fight This Feeling_


End file.
